


【胜出】刺青之体操馆【R18】

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: *恶意满满的折寺时期，慎入*有强迫,体操训练室play*全文5.8k车*三观不正，未成年人误入*日常ooc





	【胜出】刺青之体操馆【R18】

“那个，小胜，有什么事吗？等等就要上体育课了。”

空无一人的体操馆仅有两人，大门被爆豪胜己反锁了，他单手撑着下巴上上下下地打量着绿谷单薄的身体。

穿着夏季运动服的少年，瘦弱的身影毫无遮掩地显现出来，运动短裤下的双腿体毛稀少，白皙细瘦。

“穿上！”

爆豪将一直提在手中的小包包扔到了绿谷的面前，用下巴指了指。

绿谷战战兢兢地蹲下身子将黑色小包包捡了起来，他不知道在上课前小胜叫自己到这里来的意义是什么，只觉得估计没有什么好事。

拉开包包的拉链后，赫然发现里面放着女生穿的体操服，他疑惑地抬起头来看向金发男孩，似是不解这是什么意思。

穿上？但是这明明是……

“让你穿上啊！你这个废物叽叽歪歪什么？”

“但是……”

绿谷还在犹豫着，爆豪却二话不说的上前一把把他的运动短裤连带内裤都给拔了，裤子卡在大腿处，绿谷微微弯腰紧紧地抓着，他的表情像是要哭了一般。

“小胜我自己来，我自己来！”

最后他还是妥协了，咬咬牙将衣服都脱了，内裤却穿了回去，在研究半天女款体操服怎么穿打算抬脚时，一道漫不经心的声音响了起来。

“谁跟你说穿着内裤穿这件体操服了？”

“可是……”

绿谷抓着内裤犹犹豫豫，看到爆豪又打算直接冲上前来帮自己拔了内裤时，闭上眼睛咬咬牙自己脱了。

那可是欧尔麦特的内裤周边，不能就这样被弄坏！

终于将女款体操服穿上，绿谷难受得一直扭动着身子，他总觉得双腿凉飕飕的，股间更是被勒得难受得紧，肉棒与卵蛋直接与冰凉略显粗糙的布料接触，有种麻痒感。

“呵，还挺适合你这个废物书呆子的嘛！”

爆豪在绿谷身边绕着圈圈。

绿发少年很瘦，从背面可以清晰地看到突起的蝴蝶骨，往下是一双挺直的腿，入目的便是大腿内侧清晰可见且密密麻麻的青黑色印记，让人想掰开大腿好好地一探究竟。

爆豪也这么做了，他将绿谷推到体操球前，让他正面趴在球面上，两条腿大大叉开，随后细细地抚摸着大腿内侧那略微凹凸不平的皮肤。

“这刺青越来越多了，你说哪天运动短裤遮不住了怎么办？”

“不要！衣服底下的其他地方都可以的都可以的，不要让别人看到，求求你了！”

绿谷的身体一抖，连忙回过头去看向爆豪，却因为动作过于激烈，身下的球向前滚动了一小段，使得他连忙又回过头去，垫着脚尖稳定住身体。

“哦？这可是你说的。”

爆豪眉头一挑摸着大腿的手逐渐向被体操服勒住的股间摸去，手指在股间的凹缝处上下滑动着，随后停留在后穴的位置轻轻戳刺着，直至带着弹性的布料被微张的穴口含进去才停下动作。

突然，他将两腿间的布料往侧边拉去，胯间瞬间勒紧的钝痛感以及冲击让绿谷踉跄着又向前滚动了一小步，他浑身紧绷背后的蝴蝶骨更加地突出了。

“小胜，痛，痛……”

绿发少年低声呼唤着疼痛，他的阴茎被勒得生疼，想要伸手去捂裆部，却又怕手离了球身体会不稳而不敢松开。

爆豪并不予理会，干脆整个人压了上去，导致绿谷身下的体操球都下陷了，吓得他更加不敢动弹生怕一个不小心底下的球就破了，而爆豪的手指也已探入穴内。

也许是觉得屁股下的布料太过碍事，金发少年“啧”的一声，起身走到被丢在一边的黑色包包前，找了一会儿就找到了一把小剪刀，而绿谷只敢战战兢兢地趴在球面上，听着身后悉悉索索的声音。

突然，屁股感觉一凉，紧接着是布料撕裂的声音，随后被勒着的部位轻松了许多。

原来是爆豪将已经卷成一条线状的布料剪开了，剪开后他将剪刀扔到远处以防伤到人，又将食指捅进了肉道中，肉穴已经因为刚刚的刺激分泌出了些许肠液，方便他的手指更加顺利的进出。

“废久，你怎么这么饥渴，这就出水了！”

“啪”的一声，他重重地拍在浑圆的屁股上，绿谷的身子向前一顶，臀瓣立马浮现出鲜红的掌印。

“唔……”

酥麻的感觉有臀瓣传到前端，同时也向尾椎骨蔓延，他不由得挺了挺胸口，球又向前滚动了一些。

草草地戳刺扩张完已经自己分泌出淫水的甬道，爆豪迫不及待地把裤子脱下，将硬得发疼的阴茎解放开，兴奋地捅进了那个不停收缩的小洞。

尽管出了水，但是直接插入还是有些干涩，金发少年的阴茎被卡在了一半，进不去又不想拔出来，于是一遍又一遍地大力拍打着富有肉感的屁股。

“啪啪”的手掌声在空旷的体操室中回荡着，羞耻得绿谷的耳朵都红透了，后穴也因为拍打而不断收缩，渐渐将爆豪的阴茎吞了进去。

“呼！”

“唔……”

当整根阴茎都进到温暖甬道中时，爆豪叹了一声，而绿谷则松了口气，被强硬进入的感觉并不好，虽然他的肉穴因为被使用过许多次而松软不少，但是每次被进入时的异物感却还是无法消去。

爆豪感受着甬道内层层软肉自动吸附上他的肉棒，拍打着屁股的手依然不停，这样就能感受到肠肉不停的挤压按摩。

过了一会儿，他停下了手上的动作，双手掐住绿发少年细瘦的腰，也不顾两人还在体操球上，就大力地冲撞了起来。

他每冲撞一下，身下的人就会往前一挺，球也会向前滚动一些，紧绷着的脚尖也会向前踏出几步。

小小的肉棒搁着布料在体操球上摩擦着，粗糙的布料磨得尿道口的嫩肉又是轻微的刺痛又是酥酥麻麻的，没一会儿布料便被溢出的前列腺液给染湿了一块。

肉穴中的突起不停的被刺激着，肠液更加汹涌地分泌出来，本来不太顺滑的抽插也变得顺畅起来，爆豪挺动着精瘦的腰部，人也跟着一起向前一步一步地走着，绿谷也因为害怕摔倒，肉穴紧紧地夹着，汗水早已弄湿额头，泪水也将下方的球面染湿得一塌糊涂。

体操球顶到了什么东西停了下来，绿谷的身体猛地向前一冲，两只脚脱离了地面，被爆豪禁锢着腰又拉了回来，这一下的冲撞让体内的阴茎更加地深入甬道来到了从未有过的深度。

“出去！不要！太深了…啊……”

肠道即将被捅穿的感觉让绿谷害怕得不由得叫了出来，被咬得通红一片的嘴唇上下开合着，声音一旦溢出就无法再一次地收回去。

“老子看你是爽吧，看看你的骚穴把我夹得多紧！”

爆豪一边说着下流的话，身下一边顶弄着，也许是因为姿势和所处位置不同让他兴奋得要射了。

“唔！废久，你他妈的给老子接好，一滴不剩的喝下去！”

“啊！！！呜！！”

炙热的精液对着突起的那点冲刷着，让绿谷忍不住晃动着屁股想要逃离，令头皮发麻的快感让他也射了出来，粘腻的浊液沾染在体操服的布料上濡湿一片，体操球也沾上了粘糊的水渍，更是有一些液体顺着破开布料的股间向下流着。

金发少年将自己的阴茎退了出来随意地套上裤子，射入穴中的乳白色浊液争先恐后地从还没来得及闭合的穴口涌出。

绿谷趴在体操球上喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏，脚尖着地，两条腿不停地颤抖着，大腿大大开着无法合拢。

爆豪将人抱起，把沾湿了一个角落的体操球踢到一边，再把人放在刚才体操球撞到的平衡木上，任由还在抽搐的大腿顺着平衡木两旁垂在地上。

他四处张望了一下，也许是因为还没放学，所以体操室里的物品都是随意摆放，不远处还有一根体操彩带和体操棒。

捡起体操彩带和体操棒，把绿谷的手放到平衡木底端，再用彩带把手腕绑住，打了好几个结以防被轻易挣脱。

还在不应期中的绿发少年，身穿股间的布料被剪开的女款体操服，下半身赤裸地躺在平衡木上，等他回过神时，挣动了几下，无法将手上的束缚挣脱掉时，才战栗着抬起头看着手拿着体操棒，一脸不怀好意的爆豪正居高临下地看着自己。

“你这个废物真是让老子好等，恩？是太爽了所以回不过神来吗？”

“唔……不是……手腕……好痛……”

绿谷死命摇着头，后脑勺抵在坚硬的木板上的感觉并不好受，他努力抬起头想要减轻脑后的钝痛感，还顺便能看爆豪想要做什么。

“你就乖乖的给我躺着，要是不小心掉下去，我就把那边那个哑铃塞到你的骚穴去！”

“唔！！”

绿谷的挣扎瞬间停下，声音也小了下来，他瞪圆了眼睛歪着头惊恐地看着不远处比成年男性拳头还要大的哑铃，后穴止不住地缩瑟了一下。

那种东西要是塞到身体里他会死的！绝对会死的！

“哼……”

爆豪发出了一声嗤笑，用剪刀将绿谷胸前的布料剪了两个圆圆的洞，漫不经心地转动着手中的体操棒，抬脚踹了踹绿谷下垂的小腿。

“喂，废物，把你的脚抬起来，屁眼给我露出来！”

绿谷咬着下嘴唇，不情愿地抬起了左脚，瞬间的失衡让他在平衡木上左右晃了一下，连忙用抬起的左脚踩在木杠上，却被爆豪用体操棒抵着膝盖窝往上抬，虽然力气不大，他也只敢顺着冰凉的体操棒往上抬起，让膝盖无限接近裸露的胸口。

幸好右脚整只脚掌能踩在地上，勉强维持平衡，但是要保持着左腿的姿势也是累人。

体操棒的尾巴是一个球状体，爆豪故意用球状体在绿谷的胸口画圈圈，还用力碾压着立气的乳头，随后下移至穴口打着圈，精液还未完全流光，开了一个小缝的穴口还有一丝极细的乳白色液体渗出，周围也是晶莹一片。

球体部分不停地浅浅戳进洞口，将溢出的液体戳进之后再拔出，重新将其他地方的粘腻液体戳进，就这样反反复复重复了许多次。

在绿谷觉得左边大腿颤抖不已快要无法支撑住时，爆豪猛地将手中的体操棒插入收缩的穴中就松了手，穴口紧紧咬着体操棒的圆柱体，底端的球体破开肠肉深入肠道内，令绿谷又痛又爽，只能张着嘴“啊啊”地叫唤着，体操棒的重量主要在前面的椭圆形部位，深入穴道内的球体随着顶部的重量不停向外滑去。

也许是觉得体操棒从自己的体内滑出太过羞耻，或者又是因为条件反射，他缩紧了穴口，企图不让体操棒滑落。

正当体操棒底端的球体快要滑出穴口时，在一旁双手环胸的爆豪突然伸手，又一次地将体操棒重重插入，然后再甬道内划着圈。

“既然你这么舍不得这个体操棒，那我就用它把你肏到高潮吧，你这个变态废久。”

“唔！！不，不要……”

绿谷抬起的大腿不停地颤抖着，他快要支撑不住了，而深入体内的体操棒显然顺利地找到了前列腺。

爆豪抵着那敏感的一点快速地顶用着，肠道被刺激得分泌出不少淫液，透明粘腻的液体夹杂着一丝丝的乳白色精液，随着金发少年剧烈的动作而不断溅起，穴口也因为摩擦而泛起一圈白色的泡沫。

“啊……啊……唔……小，小胜……慢……慢点……啊……”

绿谷呻吟声逐渐变大，他要一边保持着身体的平衡，一边维持左腿的姿势，还要抵抗体内汹涌而至的快感，他觉得自己的后穴都快要被体操棒给肏得融化了，好热好舒服。

“你叫这么大声是想要将所有人都引过来看你淫乱的样子吗？现在已经上课了哦，你听听外面还有体育老师吹哨子的声音呢。”

爆豪故意恶劣地说着，因为他的话绿谷屏住呼吸，咬住嘴唇，竖起耳朵，认真地听着外面的声音，在下体传来的一阵阵水声中，隐约间他似乎真的听到体育老师吹着口哨喊“123”的声音了，但是呻吟声还是无法彻底抑制住，不停地从紧咬的双唇间呜咽地溢出。

他要不行了，他要被身体里的快感逼疯了，因为紧张肠肉将体操棒咬得更紧了，爆豪的抽动变得艰难起来。

“既然你这么喜欢，要不要干脆把这根体操棒整根塞到你的身体里？让你上课吃饭睡觉都含着它？”

爆豪当然只是随便说说，毕竟这么长一根棒子怎么可能整根塞进去，那样怕不是肠子都会破掉，而绿谷却像是相信了一般，嘴里含糊地叫着“不要”，同时努力放松身体让棒子能顺利地进出，激烈地肏弄着他。

“啊啊啊！！！”

绿发少年的左腿放了下去，两只脚的脚掌都接触着地面，小腹痉挛着向上抬起，脚背小腿大腿都用力地紧绷着，稀了不少的浊液从高高翘起的前端射出，喷洒得到处都是。

爆豪看着被绑在平衡木上的绿谷高潮，也停止手中的动作，用力地将体操棒拔出扔在一旁，棒子砸在地上滑出一道水痕并且发出一声“砰”的声响，惊得还处在高潮余韵中的绿谷半抬起身子紧张地望向门口。

“看什么看，老子还没爽到！”

爆豪早已把门锁好，绿谷也有看到，所以在看到那双布满惊恐的墨绿色大眼睛时，他心里的怒火腾的一下烧了起来。

按着纤细的脖颈让人只能躺在平衡木上直不起身，一手解开之前穿好的裤子，将又一次硬得青紫的阴茎露出。

少年的阴茎还没有发育完全，但是尺寸已经不容小觑，他握着刚才在体操球上已经被自己握青一片的腰部，又一次将自己的阴茎狠狠地贯穿进去。

把已经高潮了两次的人死死压着，胯部高速律动着，已经射精过一次的爆豪第二次就没有这么着急了，他一边快速地抽插着，一边享受着痉挛的穴肉按摩着自己的肉棒。

绿谷浑身颤抖得宛如筛子，他已经很累了，身子也敏感得不行，爆豪每顶一下他的胸膛就会向上弹跳一下，粉红的乳珠暴露在空气中颤颤巍巍的话似乎想让人舔上，剧烈的快感令他的眼珠向上翻起，眼泪不停的从泛红的眼角滑落至耳朵，再滴落到地上，因为缺氧嘴巴大大张开，用力地呼吸着。

呻吟声从嘶哑的喉咙中溢出，他刚才被体操棒肏弄的时候叫得太过了，嗓子都叫哑了，口水不停从嘴角滑下滴落在地面，跟泪水混合在一起，不一会儿就行成了一个小小的水洼。

太快了太快了，要死了要死了！

当绿谷觉得自己快要因为强烈的快感以及按在喉咙上的手窒息而死时，爆豪松开了手，把他的两条大腿抬起，用力折叠到胸前，又一次快速地抽动起来。

他的每一下都像是计算过一样，精准地刺激着前列腺，经过前两次的刺激，那突起的一点已经有点肿起，让他能更加快速准确地撞击。

手掌下的身体不断颤抖着，浑身因为渗出的汗液而湿漉漉的，甚至不能稳稳地躺在平衡木上，会因为爆豪的动作而左右滑动着。

这种完全掌控的感觉令爆豪舒爽不已，心头的怒火也消下不少，那张被口水和泪水糊得一塌糊涂的蠢脸看上去也顺眼多了，他好心地决定不在玩这个废物了。

腰身用力向前一挺，两人的下半身紧密地贴合在一起，爆豪的小腹起伏着，胯间小幅度地一顶一定，抵着肿起的那点，将精液全部冲刷在上面，引得绿谷两条被压制住的腿不停挣扎想要踢中什么。

终于将最后一滴精液射出，绿谷的小腹也快速抽搐着，一股温热的液体就这样浇在了爆豪还没有退出的龟头上。

他有些诧异地看了眼肉棒只是半硬完全没有射精的绿谷，再看看他那一脸沉浸在高潮中的蠢脸，瞬间明白了什么。

原来这个小废物仅仅靠后面就潮吹了啊。

他已经被自己调教成不需要射精就能高潮的样子了啊。

哈哈，真是狼狈可笑。

“快起来，在你里面的精液自己想办法堵上，晚上刺青的时候老子要是没看到，有你好看的！”

爆豪把绑着绿谷手腕的缎带解开，又用他的运动服擦了擦自己满是粘液的阴茎，随手扔在了地上。

“还有，这里给我清理好，如果被发现了，出丑的可不是我，到时候全校都会知道绿谷出久自己一个人在体操室用训练中的器具自慰，而且还是用肛门自慰。”

说完他环胸在一旁冷眼看着绿谷挣扎着从平衡木起来，却腿软摔倒地上，再看着他双腿打颤地将身上已经被汗水浸透的体操服脱下，高高翘起屁股防止里面的液体从还未闭合的穴口中流出，赤身裸体地将体操服剪成好几个小布块。

其中一块被他塞入高高翘起的臀部中，以防精液流出坏了爆豪的恶趣味，其余的都被他用来清理被各种粘腻体液弄脏的地板。

等绿谷穿好皱巴巴的运动服时，爆豪已经离开了。

体操室的门半掩着，绿谷强忍着哭泣的欲望，一瘸一拐地离开了。

TBC.


End file.
